Wiosna w Sadidzie
by m.tarnina
Summary: Nadeszła wiosna, a z nią długo wyczekiwany wyjazd do Sadidy. Sarkastyczny Adamai, trudne dojrzewanie Amalii i słodziuchne dzieci. Od 13 r.ż. ze względu na bardzo zły przykład, jaki daje księżniczka. Ciąg dalszy "Zimy w Amaknie", ale wszystko, co istotne, zostaje streszczone na miejscu.
1. Chapter 1

\- Lee – powiedziały małe usteczka.

\- Tak uważasz? - Yugo przechylił głowę, jakby rozważał kwestię, i puścił oko do Evy, która zachichotała. Siedzący u jej boku na ławce Misiek oparł podbródek na ramieniu łuczniczki, żeby spojrzeć na zawiniątko w jej objęciach.

\- Rozum ma po mamie – powiedział z dumą – Od razu widać, nie?

Zaśmiali się wszyscy troje, a Amalia założyła ręce na piersi. Jeszcze chwila, pomyślała, a zacznę wrzeszczeć.

Gałęzie drzew chwiały się, potrącane wietrzykiem, pomnik Miśka lśnił w słońcu jakby faktycznie był ze złota, i nawet nie pachniało już deszczem, tylko rozgrzaną trawą i ziołami. Dopiero przed tygodniem ziemia obeschła na tyle, żeby wóz wiozący Yugo i całą jego rodzinę mógł wreszcie przejechać z Emelki do Sadidy. W odwiedziny do księżniczki.

A on, zamiast spędzać czas z nią, na przemian tkwił w bibliotece i zachwycał się dzieciakiem.

\- Moja Xena – powiedział Misiek czule – wyrośnie na najmądrzejszego iopa… eeej! - zaprotestował, kiedy Eva i Yugo dostali kolejnego ataku chichotek. Amalia przewróciła oczami. Wzdychając głośno, przysiadła obok ławki, automatycznie zerwała jakieś źdźbło i zaczęła je miąć w palcach.

\- Kochany – Eva wyplątała smukłą dłoń z szala, w który była otulona razem z niemowlęciem, i poklepała rudzielca po ręku.

\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, pamiętasz?

\- Co ci się nie podoba w tym imieniu? - obruszył się Misiek. Niemowlę kichnęło, a młoda matka odruchowo poprawiła szal.

\- Po prostu do niej nie pasuje – wyjaśniła, bardzo starannie się nie śmiejąc.

\- Myślisz?

\- Mhm.

\- To nie wiem, jak ją nazwiemy – westchnął Misiek, opierając łokcie na kolanach.

\- Laskarina – mruknął Rubilax u jego boku.

Eva przygryzła wargę, Yugo zrobił wielkie oczy, a Amalia wparła się rękami mocno w trawę, żeby nie zacząć walić głową w bok ławki.

\- Eee, chyba nie. Za długie – powiedział Misiek z roztargnieniem.

\- Nie zapamiętałbyś, co?

\- Wiecie – zaczął Yugo, wbijając ręce do kieszeni i przyglądając się uważnie białemu tobołkowi w ramionach Evy – a może River?

\- River? Czy ja wiem…

\- Ale, Eva, posłuchaj -

Dosyć. Amalia miała dosyć. Yugo zaczął długi, skomplikowany wywód na temat zalet imienia River, ilustrując go zamaszystymi gestami, i patrząc to na Evę, to na wtrącającego uwagi Miśka, ale ani przez chwilę nie zawadzając wzrokiem o Amalię. Dlatego księżniczka dźwignęła się z trawy i otrzepała sukienkę. Potem otrzepała ją po raz drugi, zerkając spod grzywki na perorującego Yugo. Siedzący na ławce (nawet Rubilax!) nie raczyli na nią spojrzeć.

Więc zawinęła się i poszła.

* * *

Amalia otrząsnęła się, zatrzepotała rzęsami, żeby przegonić sprzed oczu chmarę czarnych płatków, i poczęstowała impertynenta, który na nią wbiegł, spojrzeniem zdolnym opalić korę z dębu. Ponieważ impertynentem okazał się Adamai, w odpowiedzi mogła się ucieszyć rzadko spotykanym widokiem smoka z wytrzeszczem.

\- Księżniczka atakuje smoka – powiedział – świat stanął na głowie.

Amalia z godnością zadarła podbródek.

\- Kiedy smok gania po pałacu jak mruczek z pęcherzem – rzekła – nie powinien się dziwić, że wpada na ludzi.

\- Bo księżniczek to nie dotyczy?

\- To mój dom! Chodzić po nim jeszcze mogę!

\- Chodzić, to ty chodzisz z głową w chmurach.

\- Słucham?

\- Miło z twojej strony – Adamai wstał niespiesznie z wylanej żywicą podłogi i przeciągnął się, a potem zaczął metodycznie otrzepywać łuski.

Zerknął spod oka na księżniczkę, ciągle rozkraczoną na środku korytarza.

\- Co, zatkało cię?

Amalia skoczyła na równe nogi.

\- Ożeż ty gadzie, jaszczurze przebrzydły, ty!

\- Jakaś ty uprzejma.

\- Jeszcze nie widziałeś, jaka potrafię być uprzejma – warknęła Amalia. Adamai wyszczerzył zęby, rozłożył łapy i dygnął.

\- Ah, Yugo – zaszczebiotał afektowanym falsetem – jaki-Au!

Rozcierając dłoń, Amalia burknęła – Stul dziób.

\- Wiesz, chyba wgniotłaś mi łuski. Dobra, dobra – dodał, cofając się o krok – aleś ty drażliwa.

\- Zamknij. Się.

\- Jasne, jasne, nie zadzierać z potężną sadidą, dobra.

\- Adamai, sam się prosisz.

Smok wzruszył ramionami, krzywiąc się z udawanego bólu. Przez chwilę stali w zielonym korytarzu, bez słowa, nie patrząc jedno na drugie.

\- Gdzie jest Yugo? - spytał Adamai, i teraz Amalia wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Pod pomnikiem.

Smok uniósł brwi, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- No, idź już do niego!

\- Zaraz i tak przyjdzie do biblioteki – odparł Adamai beztrosko.

\- To po co pytasz?

\- Tak sobie.

Amalia odrzuciła włosy.

\- W towarzystwie trzeba podtrzymywać konwersację – ciągnął Adamai – tak mi powiedzieli. Ładna pogoda, nieprawdaż?

\- Śliczna – mruknęła Amalia.

\- Kwiatki rosną, ptaszki ćwierkają…

\- Adamai…

\- Ej, jeśli wolisz obgadywać Yugo, to ja chętnie. Ostatnio widziałem go przy śniadaniu, a ty?

Oparła plecy o gładkie drewno ściany. - Przed chwilą – przyznała. - Ale on mnie nie widział.

\- Co, zmieniłaś się w krzaczek ozdobny?

Trzepnęła go znowu, chociaż bez tej energii, ale Adamai i tak demonstracyjnie rozmasował uderzone ramię.

\- Jakaś ty subtelna.

\- Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty? - mruknęła Amalia, odpychając się od ściany. Smok zastąpił jej drogę.

\- Dzieciaki mają drzemkę, Alibert poszedł do miasta, twój brat gdzieś wsiąkł. Mógłbym się pouczyć, ale mi się nie chce. Ej, co tobie?

Bo Amalia głośno pociągnęła nosem.

\- Armand jest w dolinie – wyjaśniła – i wróci za parę dni.

\- Dlatego płaczesz?

\- Nie płaczę!

Smok uniósł brwi tak wysoko, jak to było możliwe bez odrywania ich od całości.

\- Yugo całymi dniami siedzi w książkach, ojciec jest ciągle zajęty, Eva o mnie zapomniała... - wyliczała księżniczka mokrym, bulgotliwym głosem.

\- A te dwa głąby, co za tobą łażą, jak im tam?

\- Canar i Renate? Próbują pomagać Evie – Amalia wydęła usta – a ona ich przegania po całym pałacu, żeby mieć chwilę spokoju.

\- Uhm.

Smok odczekał, aż Amalia skończy wycierać oczy, zanim zagadnął – Mówiłem ci, co odkryłem w Emelce?

\- Ruiny eliatropów, coś słyszałam.

\- I pierwsze, co Yugo zrobił, to mnie za to ochrzanił.

\- Nie za to, że polazłeś tam sam? Bez asekuracji? I zrobiłeś sobie krzywdę?

\- Pff.

\- Po mnie nawet by nie przyszedł – mruknęła, a Adamai prychnął.

\- Po ciebie? Przyleciałby jak na skrzydłach, ślicznotko.

Grzywka opadła jej na nos. Odgarnęła ją.

\- Nie. Jesteście tu od przedwczoraj, a rozmawiałam z nim może dwa razy.

\- Chcesz się przekonać? Chodź do biblioteki!

* * *

Eva powiedziała mu kiedyś, że pałacowa biblioteka ma wyjątkową atmosferę, ale Yugo nie rozumiał, co miała na myśli, dopóki sam tam nie wszedł. Strzeliste okna wpuszczały mnóstwo światła, regały i stoły wyrastały wprost z podłogi, posplatane z młodych pni, nawet ze szmaragdowym listkiem tu i ówdzie. Yugo mógł się tu z łatwością poruszać z zamkniętymi oczami, orientując się tylko według łagodnej poświaty wakfu. Żywe drewno tchnęło spokojem i aromatem żywicy. Kiedy Yugo wchodził, zawsze głaskał najbliższy konar, tworzący akurat bok szafy z grubymi tomami atlasów, i zawsze czuł miłe mrowienie w palcach.

Drzewo Sadidy witało go jak przyjaciela.

* * *

Yugo siedział przy stoliku, podpierając policzek ręką, nachylony nad grubym tomiszczem, i nie widział ich. W drugiej dłoni obracał ołówek.

\- I co? - syknęła Amalia, kiedy Adamai wciągnął ją z powrotem za regał.

\- Co teraz?

Smok przechylił głowę, rozważając odpowiedź.

\- I czego on się tak uczy, w ogóle?

\- Historii, geografii – wzruszył ramionami Adamai – żeby się przygotować na powrót eliatropów.

Amalia zahaczyła łokieć o półkę, żeby móc się dalej wychylić.

\- A kiedy to będzie?

\- Nie wiem. Uważ-

Reszta słowa utonęła w straszliwym huku klepek spotykających się znienacka z dorodną księżniczką.

\- Uuch…

Zgrzytnęło odsuwane krzesło.

\- Amalia?

W jej polu widzenia zamajaczyła dłoń, którą Amalia chwyciła odruchowo, a potem zagryzła usta, bo podciąganie do pionu okazało się bolesne dla rozbitego łokcia.

\- Narobiłaś rumoru jak stado gobbali – mruknął Adamai, a Yugo spytał z troską – Nic ci nie jest?

Łokieć trochę bolał, ale się zginał.

\- Nie. Chyba.

\- Chyba, czy na pewno? Chodź, usiądź tutaj.

Podprowadził ją do krzesła, z drugiego zdjął w przelocie stertę książek i skinął bratu.

\- Stało się coś? - zapytał, odkładając książki na stół.

\- Tak przyszliśmy, pogawędzić – powiedziała księżniczka, a Yugo uniósł brwi.

\- Teraz? Nie mogliście zaczekać, aż skończę?

Adamai prychnął cicho.

\- Nigdy nie skończysz – stwierdziła Amalia.

\- Aż skończę na dzisiaj – uściślił Yugo z uśmiechem, ale ona wpadła mu w słowo – Prawie się nie widujemy. Nie rób takiej zdumionej miny! Jak nie siedzisz tu, to ćwierkasz nad tą małą.

\- Ćwierkam?

\- Ooj, Evo, jaka ona śliczna, puci, puci – zaszczebiotała Amalia.

\- Ha, ha, ha. Dobrze wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

Księżniczka wyprostowała się dumnie, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Za każdym razem mnie zbywasz.

\- Kiedy cię ostatnio zbyłem? - Yugo zerknął na nią spod grzywki.

\- Kiedy ostatnio rozmawialiśmy?

\- Wiesz, że muszę się uczyć.

\- Nie wiem! - Amalia zerwała się z krzesła, wywracając je z hukiem – Nic mi nie mówisz!

Yugo pokręcił głową, a ona dodała – Przyjechałeś do mnie, czy do biblioteki?

\- Jesteś niesprawiedliwa, Amalio.

\- Ja jestem niesprawiedliwa? Czekałam na ciebie całą zimę.

\- Ja też tęskniłem.

\- Tak? Nie zauważyłam – fuknęła księżniczka.

Adamai zeskoczył z krzesła, ale Yugo spokojnie patrzył w oczy Amalii, której policzki czerwieniały coraz bardziej. Zamaszyście odrzuciła włosy.

\- Jakoś tego nie okazujesz! - wybuchnęła wreszcie i wybiegła z biblioteki.

\- Dziewczyny – mruknął Adamai po chwili ciszy.

Yugo podniósł krzesło, usiadł na nim i oparł łokcie na stole, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

\- Są z innego wymiaru – dodał smok niezręcznie.

\- No – Yugo zaczął przesuwać rozrzucone po blacie ołówki. Ułożył je w rządku, potem przez chwilę przekładał jeden po drugim z końca na początek.

Wreszcie wstał.

\- Chyba lepiej ją przeproszę.

Smok pokręcił głową – Teraz? Daj jej ochłonąć.

\- Wolałbym, żeby się nie wpakowała do jakiejś dziury – uśmiechnął się Yugo pod nosem.

\- To było zupełnie -

Eliatrop przeciągnął się, zgarnął ołówki do kieszeni, a książki zaczął dzielić na dwa stosiki.

\- Na dzisiaj dosyć? - upewnił się Adamai.

\- Uhm.

\- To co teraz robimy?

\- Szukamy bibliotekarza – Yugo wziął ze stołu kupkę książek, więc Adamai czym prędzej chwycił drugą i podreptał za nim między półki.

* * *

Podeszwy sandałków wybijały nierówny, nerwowy rytm na posadzce. Amalia w biegu pchnęła drzwi, przemknęła przez galeryjkę, ledwo zauważając barwną grupę dworek. Zakręt, korytarz, druga galeryjka i wreszcie dotarła do bocznego korytarzyka i drzwi, których szukała, splecionych z liściastych gałęzi. Oparła o nie obie ręce.

Posłała w drzwi odrobinę wakfu i gałęzie rozstąpiły się przed nią.

Amalia wyszła na zalaną słońcem polanę. Źdźbła trawy łaskotały ją w stopy pomiędzy paskami sandałków. Zdjęła je. Murawa była chłodna i wilgotna.

Niosąc buty w ręku, Amalia szła przed siebie, mechanicznie wymijając drzewa i krzewy i od czasu do czasu ocierając oczy wierzchem dłoni. Dlaczego Yugo nie powiedział jej wcześniej, że ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie? Dlaczego nikt jej nic nie mówi?

Zza zasłony liści dobiegł Amalię piskliwy głos, aż za dobrze znajomy. Zostawić ich na pięć minut… Kręcąc głową, odsunęła gałązki, ale zamarła wpół gestu.

Pod pomnikiem triumfującego iopa leżał rozłożony koc, na ile mogła się zorientować, koloru wściekłej fuksji. Na szczęście przeraźliwa tkanina tylko w paru miejscach wystawała spod stert butelek z mlekiem, szmacianych lalek, grzechotek, błyskotek i splatających wszystko w jeden kłąb kolorowych wstążek. Na skraju rupieciarni przycupnęła Eva, ze znękaną miną tuląc do siebie dziecko, a obok niej, ręce oparłszy na biodrach i zasłaniając swoją panią przed dwoma dworakami, stał Misiek i przegrywał dyskusję. Po prostu jeszcze to do niego nie dotarło.

\- No, to pójdziecie sobie?

\- Mielibyśmy was tu zostawić bez pomocy? - zaszczebiotał Canar, wymachując pluszowym mruczkiem, którego Amalia parę dni temu zgubiła.

\- Jakiej pomocy? - w głosie Miśka brzmiało wyłącznie szczere zdumienie. Księżniczka dałaby głowę, że Rubilax przewrócił okiem.

\- Posłuchajcie – wtrąciła Eva – jesteśmy bardzo wdzięczni, ale-

\- O, Evuniu, wychowanie małej Boubouliny to obowiązek nas wszystkich!

Amalia przygryzła wargę, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na widok min młodych rodziców.

\- A, fe – skrzywił się Renate - ty się ciągle upierasz przy Bouboulinie? No, spójrz na nią! Czy ona wygląda na Bouboulinę?

\- Bardziej, niż na Artemizję – odciął się Canar.

\- Co wy tu robicie? - zapytała Amalia, wychodząc zza krzaka. Dworacy wlepili w nią spłoszone spojrzenia. Canar schował mruczka za plecami.

\- Dzięki ci, Cra – szepnęła Eva.

\- Cześć, Amalia – powiedział Misiek znużonym tonem.

Księżniczka powiodła wzrokiem po wysypisku dziecinnych śmieci otaczającym Evę, a potem teatralnie westchnęła. Nie uszło jej uwagi, że Canar upuścił zabawkę.

\- Słucham.

\- O, Amalio, kochanie – zaświergotał Renate – próbujemy naszej Evie trochę ułatwić życie.

Księżniczka uniosła brew. Bardzo wysoko.

\- Sama widzisz, że biedulka nie daje rady.

\- Znaleźliśmy ich tutaj – wtrącił jego kolega, - i nie mieli nawet koca! Tylu rzeczy potrzebowali, prawda?

\- Brakuje im jeszcze fujarki i żaren – zarechotał Rubilax, ale księżniczka przerwała mu tupnięciem.

\- Nie należy do waszych obowiązków – wycedziła – niańczenie dzieci i wynoszenie rzeczy do lasu!

\- Ale Eva potrzebowała-

\- Cisza! Naprzykrzacie się Evie, zamiast robić, co do was należy.

\- A co do nas należy? - spytał zdezorientowany Renate, a Rubilax u boku Miśka parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie to!

\- Ale-

Wypowiedź Canara zagłuszył dźwięk zupełnie taki sam, jak ten, który wydał Ruel, kiedy moneta upadła mu w przepaść. Amalia rozejrzała się za źródłem ryku, gęsto mrugając. Niemożliwe, żeby takie małe…

\- Już, już – mruczała Eva, kołysząc w objęciach białe zawiniątko. Amalia nie słyszała słów, ale ruch warg był wyraźny. Dziecko zdecydowanie miało zdrowe płuca.

\- Eva…

Cra wstała ostrożnie, cały czas kołysząc rozwrzeszczane niemowlę, i powolutku ruszyła w stronę pałacu. Nawet, jeśli usłyszała Amalię, nie zdradziła się z tym, a po chwili i tak zasłoniły ją miśkowe plecy. Ani rudzielec, ani jego ukochana nawet się nie obejrzeli.

Amalia patrzyła, jak znikają pomiędzy drzewami. Potem patrzyła na drzewa, dopóki płacz dziecka nie ucichł, pozostawiając dzwoniącą w uszach ciszę.

Wtedy się odwróciła. Pod stopami rozciągała jej się malownicza martwa natura z porzuconych zabawek, ale ani śladu Canara i Renate'a. Tylko pluszowy mruczek, patrzący na nią nieruchomo oczkami z guzików.


	2. Chapter 2

Światło księżyca, nawet przefiltrowane przez zieloną zasłonkę, było zbyt jaskrawe, żeby Amalia mogła zasnąć. Przewróciła się na drugi bok, ale nawet odbite od ściany raziło ją w oczy, a kiedy zacisnęła powieki, wybiła się ze snu już zupełnie, tak musiała się na tym skupić. Zrezygnowała.

Zrzuciła z siebie kołdrę i usiadła na łóżku.

Chłodny powiew poruszył firanką, plamy światła na podłodze i ścianie zafalowały. Amalia podciągnęła kolana pod brodę. Za jasno, żeby spać, za ciemno, żeby się czymś zająć.

W kącie majaczyły krosna z na wpół wykończoną tkaniną, którą zaczęła, zanim Eva przestała się do niej odzywać.

Dlaczego już mnie nie chcą, pomyślała Amalia. Zaburczało jej w brzuchu.

No tak, przecież opuściła kolację. Wtedy nie była głodna, a może tylko żołądek jej się skręcał na myśl o jedzeniu w samotności. W wielkiej sali pełnej ludzi, ale w samotności. Wstała i sięgnęła po szlafrok.

* * *

Słysząc szczęk ceramiki, Amalia zamarła. Opuściła latarnię. Spod drzwi kuchni wydobywał się wąski promień światła.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Tato – zaczęła od progu – twoja dieta-

\- Cześć, złośnico – Na blacie szafki siedział Adamai z wielkim słojem pasty orzechowej na kolanach. Obok stała zapalona latarnia i talerz wyładowany sucharkami.

\- A – powiedziała księżniczka.

Smok oblizał pastę z niebieskich warg i mlasnął.

\- Tam masz jeszcze sucharki – ruchem głowy wskazał jej otwartą skrzynkę – siadaj sobie.

\- Masz świadomość, że to mój dom? - zapytała, stawiając swoją latarnię na stole, obok kosza pełnego bananogruszek. Stopą przysunęła taboret spod blatu.

Adamai wzruszył ramionami i przez chwilę oboje chrupali w milczeniu, on sucharka, ona bananogruszkę.

\- Yugo strasznie się gryzie – powiedział, kiedy sięgnęła po drugą.

\- Doprawdy.

\- No.

Amalia z namaszczeniem ugryzła owoc.

\- Wiesz, on naprawdę chce znaleźć idealne miejsce dla eliatropów.

\- Których nikt nigdy nie widział, bo siedzą w załomku czasoprzestrzeni pod opieką starego smoka?

\- On widział.

Księżniczka uniosła brwi, a smok rozłożył ręce.

\- Ej, no. Zależy mu.

\- Wiem – westchnęła. Starannie złożyła skórkę z bananogruszki we czworo.

\- Tylko myślałam, że przyjeżdża do mnie. Do nas – poprawiła się szybko, ale Adamai prychnął.

\- Co? Spróbowałbyś się gapić na deszcz całą zimę.

Smok przewrócił oczami.

\- Myślałaś, że co robiłem?

\- A, tak, złamana noga – mruknęła Amalia, podkradając mu kilka sucharków z talerza.

\- Przedtem też. A nogę złamałem w autentycznych ruinach po eliatropach.

Księżniczka zmierzyła go spojrzeniem. Smok przytaknął poważnie, więc przełknęła i powiedziała – Żartujesz.

\- Słowo smoka. Sam je znalazłem, rzut kamieniem od Emelki, nawet ich jeszcze porządnie nie zbadaliśmy.

\- Jejku – Amalia oparła plecy o krawędź stołu.

\- Co za entuzjazm.

Wepchnęła do ust resztę sucharka i zgryzła z chrzęstem, siejąc okruszkami.

\- Mg… musisz się tak gapić?

\- Nie codziennie widuje się księżniczkę z manierami gobbala.

\- I kto to mówi?

Adamai nachylił się, opierając łokcie na kolanach – Coś taka wściekła?

\- Wściekła? Ja jestem wściekła?

Kiwnął głową. Amalia zamrugała, westchnęła i przygładziła szlafrok.

\- Ojciec ma cały kraj na głowie. Wiedziałeś, że w dolinie była powódź? Wysłał tam Armanda z ludźmi i ciągle wymieniają wiadomości, a mnie nic nie mówią, jakby to nie była też moja sprawa.

Odgarnęła włosy ręką bez sucharków.

\- Eva ma tego niemowlaka. Dzieciak nie ma nawet imienia! A ona z Miśkiem świata poza nim nie widzą. Miałam nadzieję, że Yugo-

\- Będzie się z tobą bawił? - Adamai wytrzymał mordercze spojrzenie i dodał – Mój brat, księżniczko, jest obrzydliwie obowiązkowy. Z tobą przynajmniej chce spędzać czas, tylko sobie wmówił, że go nie ma.

Amalia oparła łokcie na blacie za sobą, mierząc smoka spojrzeniem spod grzywki.

\- Tak?

\- Tak. Alibert, dzieciaki, eliatropowie, wszystko jest ważniejsze od niego.

\- Wszystko, tylko nie ja.

Adamai machnął łapą, zanim sięgnął po kolejnego sucharka i umoczył go w paście.

\- Ty też – wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami. Amalia uniosła brwi.

\- Gdybyś nagle – Adamai otarł wargi wierzchem dłoni – czegoś potrzebowała, przyleciałby jak na skrzydłach.

\- Potrzebuję towarzystwa!

\- Masz całą bandę dworek – Amalia prychnęła – Bandę?

\- I tych dwóch kapuścianych głąbów.

\- Canar i Renate wolą męczyć Evę. Słuchaj…

Adamai przechylił głowę.

\- Jaką konkretnie pomoc miałeś na myśli?

\- Bo ja wiem? Na pewno pomógłby ci w lekcjach.

Amalia zagapiła się w podłogę.

\- Chcę znowu wyruszyć po przygody – mruknęła.

\- Albo gdyby coś ci groziło…

\- Grozi mi śmierć z nudów.

\- Mhm. Coś na tym poziomie.

Parsknięcie wyrwało się Amalii bez udziału jej rozumu.

\- Słuchałeś mnie w ogóle?

\- Pewnie. Straszliwe niebezpieczeństwo, żeby Yugo mógł cię uratować. Co powiesz na smoka pustoszącego wioski?

\- Co masz do naszych wiosek? Zresztą, z ciebie żaden Bolgrot, a ja nie zamierzam być Helzefiną.

Adamai zabębnił piętami o szafkę.

\- Powódź? Epidemia – dodał szybko, widząc minę Amalii. - Zbójcy?

Księżniczka nie wytrzymała i zachichotała, przesłaniając usta dłonią.

* * *

Parę dni później

* * *

Yugo pożegnał serdecznie bibliotekarza, sękatego staruszka, przepraszając, że go zostawia z przepisywaniem. Stary sadida bardzo mu pomógł, polecił ciekawe książki i opowiadał świetne historie, i gdyby Yugo nie obiecał dzieciakom pikniku, pewnie zostałby jeszcze trochę. Ale stary Juglans sam go wygonił, bo młodemu eliatropowi tak burczało w brzuchu, że stolik się trząsł, tak powiedział. A potem puścił do niego oko, więc Yugo poczuł się usprawiedliwiony. Tata pewnie już wyszedł do ogrodu, tylko którego?

Chłopiec stanął w rozwidleniu korytarza, mnąc w palcach rąbek bluzy i usiłując sobie przypomnieć, dokąd ma iść.

\- Cała noc w bibliotece, co?

Obrócił się z uśmiechem. Żeby spojrzeć królowi Sadidy w oczy, musiał zadrzeć głowę, i to wysoko.

\- Dzień dobry. Nie cała, ymm…

Zaśmiał się, rozcierając kark, a król zawtórował mu basem.

\- Wiem, wiem – poklepał Yugo po ramieniu – siadasz na chwilę, a kiedy zamykasz książkę, za oknem już świta. Alibert czeka na ciebie w dziecinnym ogrodzie. Idziemy?

We dwóch ruszyli korytarzem o ścianach splecionych z gałęzi.

\- W dolinie pewnie już lepiej – zauważył Yugo.

\- Tak, sytuacja opanowana. Armand chce zostać jeszcze kilka dni, dopilnować odbudowy. Muszę przyznać, że jestem z niego zadowolony.

Yugo przytaknął, aż jasna grzywka spadła mu na oczy. Wiedział, jak księciu zależy na aprobacie ojca.

\- Teraz możemy odpoczywać i cieszyć się wiosną. Uwierzysz, Yugo, że jeszcze ani razu nie widziałem małej… jak oni jej w końcu dali na imię?

\- Na razie wahają się między Grażyną a Budyką.

Król aż przystanął.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Wczoraj o tym rozmawiali. Ale chyba ani to, ani to im się nie podoba.

\- No, myślę – władca Sadidy podjął spacer, kręcąc głową - Choć Grażyna brzmi nawet ładnie.

Yugo podbiegł, żeby się z nim zrównać.

\- Tak, tylko Misiek nie potrafi tego wymówić.

Król zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że coś wymyślą, zanim ona zacznie mówić.

\- Może wtedy sama im powie?

Yugo pchnął wyplataną, ale osadzoną na zawiasach, furtkę i wyszli do ogrodu, jednego z tych dziedzińców pełnych roślin, których było w pałacu kilkanaście. Ten konkretny wyraźnie urządzono z myślą o dzieciach: rosły w nim niskie, rozłożyste, rosochate drzewa, idealne do włażenia, a nawet, gdyby się z nich spadło, to na trawę miękką i grubą jak dywan, usianą białymi kwiatuszkami. Wysypana białym piaskiem ścieżka prowadziła w głąb ogrodu.

\- A, od dawna tu nie byłem – król głębokim haustem wciągnął powietrze pachnące jabłkami.

\- Od kiedy Amalia wyrosła na tyle, żeby można ją było samą puścić do lasu.

Yugo wbił ręce w kieszenie bluzy, a spojrzenie w piasek pod stopami.

\- Coś nie tak, chłopcze?

\- Nie, nie.

\- Yugo – król położył mu rękę na ramieniu – możesz mi powiedzieć, jeśli się posprzeczaliście.

\- Kiedy ja nawet nie wiem, czy się pokłóciliśmy. Chyba jest na mnie zła – roztarł kark w zakłopotaniu.

Przez chwilę stali tak na ścieżce. Zza drzew dobiegł ich tubalny śmiech Aliberta.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał wreszcie król.

\- Nie wiem! Powiedziała, że jej unikam, a to ona mnie unika! O co jej chodzi?

Król Sheran Sharm, władca królestwa Sadidy, westchnął – Dziewczęta miewają humory – powiedział bez przekonania.

\- Ale to nie to – domyślił się Yugo.

\- Nie. Chociaż jedno i drugie ma związek z dorastaniem.

\- Mhm – Ostatnio, pomyślał Yugo, wszystko ma związek z dorastaniem. Nie rozumiał, o co tyle hałasu i jak można tym cokolwiek wytłumaczyć, skoro nawet Misiek był już „dorosły". To nie mogło być nic skomplikowanego.

\- Ona wie, że muszę się uczyć.

\- A ja pracować – przytaknął król.

Niespiesznie ruszyli ścieżką przed siebie.

\- A Eva i Misiek są teraz trochę zajęci, ale -

Yugo chlasnął się ręką w czoło.

\- Nikt nie ma dla niej czasu. Nie pomyślałem…

\- Yugo – król przesunął dłonią po zwieszającej się nad ścieżką gałązce – wiesz, ile osób liczy mój dwór?

\- … nie?

\- A fraucymer Amalii?

\- Mmm…

\- Zawsze jest ktoś, kto dotrzyma jej towarzystwa. Zawsze.

\- Ale ona chce być z nami!

\- Wiem. Tylko, że my mamy obowiązki, niektóre bezpośrednio związane z jej szczęściem.

Yugo przygryzł wargę.

\- Bardzo często nie można mieć tego, czego by się chciało – powiedział król, a Yugo uzupełnił – Nie niszcząc świata, w każdym razie – i uśmiechnął się do swego rozmówcy.

\- Celna uwaga.

Zanim Yugo zdołał odpowiedzieć, zatrzepotały skrzydełka i zbiło go z nóg coś małego, ale rozpędzonego. Padł plecami w trawę, ściskając szorstkie, łuskowate stworzonko.

\- Grugal!

Król wybuchnął basowym śmiechem, patrząc, jak smoczątko wydeptuje na brzuchu Yugo krąg, zadzierając ogonek jak flagę. Chłopiec otoczył je ramieniem i usiadł.

\- Jesteś okropny – powiedział czule. Smoczek kichnął.

Trzasnęła furtka. Zdyszany młody sadida wybiegł spomiędzy drzew, ścinając zakręty ścieżki.

\- Panie… panie…

\- No, co tam się stało?

\- Księżniczka… indykosmok… wrócił sam...


	3. Chapter 3

Pazury indykosmoka zazgrzytały o drewno. Zwierzę otrząsnęło się, zrzucając z grzbietu rękę Yugo, która automatycznie powędrowała do kieszeni.

\- Czy mówiła, dokąd jedzie? - zapytał król, a stajenny szastnął nogą w tył, zupełnie tak samo, jak indykosmoki.

\- Nie, panie.

Jego kolega chwycił wierzchowca Amalii za plecioną uzdę, żeby go odprowadzić do boksu.

\- Zaczekaj – powstrzymał go król. - Yugo, dowiedziałeś się czegoś?

Pokręcił głową. Pazury zastukały, smoczątko w ramionach Yugo szarpnęło się niespokojnie, a chłopiec przytulił je mocniej.

\- Gdyby mi powiedziała… gdybym pojechał z nią…

\- Oboje bylibyście teraz w tarapatach.

\- O, dzień dobry.

Eliatrop uniósł głowę i zobaczył przed sobą Adamaia, stojącego w otwartych wrotach stajni.

\- Dzieje się coś? - spytał biały smok, podpierając się pod boki. - Bo dzieciaki już się buntują, o.

Ruchem podbródka wskazał małego Grugala, który właśnie wyśliznął się z uścisku Yugo i czmychnął w las, niemal zawadzając skrzydłem o głowę Adamaia.

\- Zapomniałeś o pikniku? Ej?

Zanim się obejrzał, Yugo już go ściskał.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś! - powiedział szybko – Poszukamy Amalii z powietrza!

\- Co?

Król przytaknął – Dobra myśl. Ja tymczasem zorganizuję poszukiwania na ziemi.

\- Amalii? - zapytał Adamai bez tchu.

\- Wyjaśnię ci po drodze – powiedział Yugo, cofając się, żeby mu zrobić miejsce. Adamai spojrzał na niego, potem na króla, któremu w ciemnych tęczówkach zamigotało światło, wzruszył ramionami i przemienił się.

* * *

Tak, jak przewidywał, poszukiwanie przeciągnęło się do późna w noc. Yugo siedział jak na szpilkach, trzymając się kurczowo smoczych rogów, na próby rozmowy odpowiadał monosylabami, z każdą chwilą bardziej spięty. Kiedy zapadł zmierzch i trzeba było wrócić do pałacu, Yugo pociągnął głośno nosem, a potem przytulił policzek do grzbietu smoka. Nie odezwał się więcej, a kiedy weszli do pokoju, natychmiast padł na łóżko i zasnął.

* * *

Amalia osłoniła głowę ramieniem. Przykurczyła kolana, mamrocząc coś do siebie, a kiedy coś twardego i chłodnego dotknęło jej stopy, odruchowo kopnęła.

\- Au! Zgłupiałaś?

\- Czego chcesz, Adamai? - mruknęła sennie.

\- Poranny biuletyn jaśnie pani – odburknął.

W oddali, gdzieś w głębi lasu zagrały trąby. Amalia uniosła się na łokciu, gęsto mrugając.  
Jej kryjówkę, wyplecioną za pomocą magii z gałęzi starannie dobranego krzaka, wypełniało zielonawe światło, tu i ówdzie poprzecinane złocistym promieniem, który przecisnął się jakoś pomiędzy liśćmi. Z rzeczy materialnych mieściły się tam, choć ledwo, nieduży chlebak, koc z pokrzywowego włókna i sama księżniczka, leżąca na kocu. Dla Adamaia nie starczyło już miejsca. Przykucnięty, tarasował wejście.

\- Co jest?

Podciągnęła nogi pod siebie i usiadła, rozcierając ścierpnięte ramię. Sięgnęła po torbę.

\- Jesteś mi winna guldena.

Księżniczka zamarła z wyciągniętą ręką.

\- Uwierzył?

\- Dziewczyno. Słyszysz te hałasy? Twój ojciec uwierzył.

Dłoń Amalii opadła na koc.

\- Naprawdę? - wyjąkała.

\- Co, nie o to chodziło?

\- Mhm – otrząsnęła się i przysunęła sobie chlebak, wlokąc go za pasek.

\- Wyczuwam nutę niezadowolenia.

Skrzywiła się, grzebiąc w torbie.

\- To jedziemy z planem dalej? - chciał wiedzieć Adamai.

Księżniczka ugryzła wyjęte z torby jabłko i skinęła głową.

\- Czyli pod twoim domkiem, tak?

\- Tak, w południe.

Smok przytaknął, po czym przystąpił do trudnej operacji wycofywania się tyłem spomiędzy ciernistych gałęzi.

\- Adamai!

\- Może głośniej? Co?

Amalia przeczesała włosy palcami.

\- Zapomniałam.

Smok westchnął teatralnie.

* * *

Chlebak postanowiła zostawić w domku. Może go zabrać, kiedy zechce. Przy okazji obejrzała się dokładnie w wiszącym na ścianie lusterku i uznała, że wygląda jak stóg siana, więc poprawiła włosy. Potem je roztrzepała, zrobiła dziobek do swojego odbicia i przygładziła je znowu. Spałam w lesie, pomyślała. Nie mogę za dobrze wyglądać. W oddali odezwała się trąba.

Amalia wyjrzała przez okno, żeby sprawdzić, jak wysoko stoi słońce. Skinęła głową, zeszła na ziemię i zaszyła się w paprociach.

* * *

\- Gdyby była w domku, znaleźlibyśmy ją już dawno temu – powiedział Yugo.

Adamai przewrócił oczami. Dobrze wiedział, że brat jest niewyspany i zdenerwowany, i to czyni go marudnym, ale tłumaczenie tego samego po raz setny wystawiało smoczą cierpliwość na poważną próbę.

\- Tam sprawdzał Misiek. A w ogóle, to dobry punkt obserwacyjny i gdybyśmy się rozdzielili, tam się spotkamy. No i-

\- Co z tego, jeśli Amalii tam nie ma?

Yugo spojrzał z ukosa na zagradzający ścieżkę pień, otworzył portal i wyszedł po drugiej stronie.

\- Ej, zaczekaj!

Adamai przegramolił się górą po kłodzie i klapnął na ziemię za bratem. Pod pazurami miał mnóstwo nadrapanej kory. Strasznie uwierała.

\- No i nie wiesz, czy jej tam nie ma.

Yugo zamrugał, jakby po raz pierwszy go zobaczył, i roztarł kark, myśląc głośno – Bo mogła się po prostu zgubić… i wtedy poszłaby do domku. Uh, masz rację. Nie myślę jasno.

\- Sam powiedziałeś – mruknął Adamai, otrząsając łapę.

\- Może trzeba tam kogoś zostawić? Żeby na nią czekał?

Wielki Smoku, pomyślał Adamai, litości.

\- Szybciej będzie iść i sprawdzić. Jak jej nie znajdziemy, przyślemy kogoś później. Yugo!

Smok klepnął po ramieniu eliatropa, który spojrzał na niego wielkimi, błyszczącymi jak jeziorka oczami.

\- Nie mazgaj się.

\- Nie mazgaję – uśmiechnął się Yugo. - Dzięki, że mi pomagasz.

\- Uhm, tylko bez dramatów – smok szastnął stopą w suchym podszycie. Nagle zrobiło mu się jakoś gorąco.

\- Prawie jesteśmy przy domku.

\- Mhm, już go widzę. Chodźmy.

Adamai dyskretnie zerknął na słońce. Stało w zenicie. Coś zaszeleściło wśród liści.

\- Yugo…

\- No?

Poniewczasie dostrzegł czerwony błysk. To tylko piwi. Ptak pogrzebał w ściółce, pokicał kawałek do przodu, a potem rozwinął skrzydła i podfrunął na najbliższą gałąź, skąd zaczął się na nich bezczelnie gapić. Adamai pokręcił głową.

\- Co ci mówi wakfu?

\- Niewiele. Tu jest mnóstwo żywych istot, przecież to las. Niczego nie mogę rozróżnić. A ty?

\- Mmm, ja też nie bardzo – ale czułe smocze ucho wychwyciło w paprociach szelest czegoś większego od piwi. Trzasnął patyczek.

\- Słyszałeś?

\- Co? - Yugo obrócił się na pięcie i stanął jak wryty.

Obramowana listowiem, przytrzymując przygiętą gałąź, Amalia stała przed nimi, zarumieniona, potargana, ale na własnych nogach i wyprostowana jak trzcina.

\- Amalia?

\- Indykosmok poniósł i zrzucił mnie w środku lasu – liście zaszeleściły, kiedy puściła gałąź, podchodząc. Yugo wyciągnął ręce, ale zaraz je opuścił. Spojrzał na Amalię z troską.

\- Nic ci nie jest?

\- Spadłam na liście. Ii! - pisnęła, bo Yugo przytulił ją znienacka, z całej siły, głęboko wdychając zapach ziemi, mchu i kwiatka w jej włosach, podszyty dziewczęcym potem. Dłoń Amalii pogładziła go po plecach, bardzo delikatnie, jakby nie była pewna, czy powinna go dotykać.

\- Przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem.

\- Yy… nie ma sprawy…

Adamai odchrząknął głośno.

\- Będziemy tu kwitnąć do jesieni, czy chcecie wracać?

\- Marzę o kąpieli – ton Amalii był jakiś dziwny. Yugo puścił ją niechętnie, ale wtedy zrobiło mu się jakoś zimno. Chwycił księżniczkę za rękę.

\- No chodźcie wreszcie – jęknął Adamai.

* * *

Przez całą drogę do pałacu Yugo nie puścił jej ręki ani razu, nawet, kiedy przechodzili przez bardzo wąską kładkę nad rwącym potokiem i trzeba było iść gęsiego. Po prostu ruszył przodem, prowadząc Amalię za sobą i co chwila oglądając się na nią przez ramię.

I cały czas wypytywał, jak się czuje.

To było miłe. Amalia od dawna nie była ośrodkiem tak wytężonej uwagi i chłonęła to uczucie jak zeschły mech wodę. Adamai wywracał oczami, ale liczyło się to, jak Yugo na nią patrzył, jak na najcenniejszy skarb. Jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że ją znalazł.

Kiedy wyszła z łaźni, wycierając włosy w puszysty ręcznik, Yugo czekał na korytarzu. Razem poszli w stronę pokojów księżniczki. Amalia zerknęła na niego, akurat w chwili, kiedy Yugo zerkał na nią i zarumieniła się jak burak. Ukryła uśmiech za ręcznikiem.

\- Jesteśmy – powiedział Yugo.

No tak, doszli na miejsce i trzeba się było żegnać.

Amalia nacisnęła klamkę, ale nie pchnęła drzwi. W drugiej ręce międliła mokry, zimny ręcznik.

\- Zobaczymy się rano.

\- Na śniadaniu – przytaknęła.

\- Wyśpij się dobrze – w głosie Yugo brzmiała czułość i troska, ale Amalii nagle zrobiło się zimno. Przełożyła ręcznik na ramię.

\- Uhm.

Yugo stał, patrząc na nią, więc łokciem otworzyła drzwi i weszła tyłem do pokoju.

\- Pa.

\- Dobranoc.

Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, opierając rękę o płytę drzwi, a Yugo roztarł kark, czerwieniąc się lekko.

\- Yy, to ja już – machnął ręką, ale został na miejscu.

\- Dobranoc, Yugo – powiedziała Amalia i tak delikatnie, jak potrafiła, zamknęła drzwi. Potem zawiesiła ręcznik na kołku.

\- Słyszę, że tam stoisz, wiesz?

\- Słyszysz, że nie odchodzę – sprostował zza drzwi Yugo. - Yyy… no, to dobranoc.

Amalia odczekała, aż kroki na żywicznej posadzce ucichną, zanim opadła na stołek przed toaletką. Jej wzrok padł na lustro i aż jęknęła. Co za koszmar. Przeciągnęła szczotką po włosach, ciągle wilgotnych i splątanych, szarpnęła jakiś skołtuniony kosmyk. Nie chciał ustąpić. Amalia wstała, rozdzieliła włosy palcami i czesząc się, zaczęła krążyć po pokoju.

Zasłona w wyjściu na balkon wydęła się nagle.

\- Puk, puk.

\- Nie możesz wchodzić drzwiami, jak ludzie? - burknęła, odwracając się do lustra. Włosy ciągle były splątane.

\- Jestem smokiem – odparł Adamai z godnością i wyszedł spod zasłony, ciągnąc ją za sobą jak pelerynę.

\- Te skrzydła nie są do ozdoby.

Strzepnął je, zrzucając zasłonę.

\- Miałam się już kłaść, czego chcesz?

\- Tak wpadłem spytać, czy szanowna pani zadowolona z jakości usługi.

Amalia szarpnęła włosy. Cmoknęła, zniecierpliwiona.

\- Yugo je ci z ręki, a na jutro wieczór, nie wiesz tego ode mnie, szykuje się imprezka ku czci bohaterów, którzy ocalili zaginioną księżniczkę – tu Adamai łysnął zębami, jakby pozował do portretu.

\- Po mojemu odnieśliśmy sukces.

\- Taa…

Smok zmierzył ją uważnym spojrzeniem, a potem wzruszył ramionami.

\- A tak, piękna pani musi się wyspać. Żegnam uniżenie – zamiótł podłogę wyimaginowanym kapeluszem i wyszedł przez balkon. Zatrzepotały skrzydła.

Amalia padła na łóżko, upuszczając szczotkę na dywanik. Lampa przy toaletce świeciła, ale nie chciało jej się wstawać.

* * *

\- Bardzo dziękuję, Renate, ale nie.

Sadida wydął usta w dzióbek, a Yugo, siedzący przy stole po prawej ręce księżniczki, nie wytrzymał i parsknął w talerz. Amalia przełknęła westchnienie.

\- Naprawdę, wypiłam już dość kakao, dziękuję.

\- Jest odżywcze! Po całej nocy w lesie wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdybyś nam zachorowała, moja droga. Musisz o siebie dbać!

\- Tak, tak, wiem – mruknęła Amalia, odsuwając kubek.

Śniadanie dobiegało końca, na szczęście. Sterta naczyń, które Canar i Renate na wyścigi poustawiali przed księżniczką, zaczynała powoli grozić zawaleniem. Dwa pękate dzbanki po kakao, miseczki po pastach z orzechów i sałatce owocowej, talerzyki i szklanki, a Renate ściskał w rękach trzeci dzbanek. I miał bardzo zdecydowaną minę.

\- Naprawdę, zaraz pęknę – Amalia osunęła się na krzesło, przymykając oczy.

\- To co, idziemy dokądś? - wtrącił Yugo wesoło. Jakaś dziwna była ta wesołość, trochę sztuczna, ale może Amalii tylko się wydawało?

\- Nie mam siły wstać.

Zaszurały odsuwane krzesła. Dworzanie, najedzeni, odchodzili do swoich zwykłych zajęć.

Ktoś pociągnął Amalię za rękę, a ona otworzyła jedno oko.

\- Hopla – Yugo bez wysiłku podciągnął ją do pionu.

\- Mmm… Dokąd chcesz iść?

Chłopiec przechylił głowę, przyglądając jej się spod grzywki – A ty?

Naczynia zastukały w rękach służących.

\- Nie wiem – zdziwiła się Amalia. Miała mu tyle do powiedzenia i pokazania, tyle chciała razem zrobić, a teraz nic jej nie przychodziło do głowy.

\- Może odwiedzimy Evę i Miśka? - zaproponował Yugo. Młodzi rodzice jadali teraz w swoich pokojach, żeby nie zostawiać dziecka.

\- Mhm.

\- Albo po prostu przejdźmy się i porozmawiajmy.

\- Czemu nie? - mruknęła Amalia. Sala opróżniała się powoli, mieszkańcy pałacu zbijali się w rozgadane grupki, ale słowa ich rozmów zlewały się w jeden szum i Amalia nie miała pojęcia, o czym gawędzą. Yugo energicznie pomachał Alibertowi, stojącemu przy drzwiach z Chibim na ręku, i obaj mu odmachali. Służąca coraz mniej łagodną perswazją usiłowała odzyskać dzbanek kakao z rąk Renate'a.

Yugo pociągnął ją lekko i Amalia podreptała za nim do bocznego ogrodu.


	4. Chapter 4

\- I to jest najstarszy ślad ludzi na całej Amaknie! Amalio?

\- Co? Przepraszam, zagapiłam się. Nie sądzisz, że temu drzewku przydałby się nawóz?

Yugo przyjrzał jej się uważnie, ręce chowając do kieszeni. Puściła gałązkę, która odgięła się z szelestem, a za to chwyciła rąbek bluzki i zaczęła go miąć w palcach.

\- Nie chcę cię zanudzić-

\- Nie nudzisz, serio. To bardzo ciekawe, tylko…

\- Co?

Amalia z westchnieniem opadła na ławkę i podciągnęła kolana pod brodę.

\- Jakoś nie mogę się skupić – wyznała.

Yugo usiadł obok. Oparł policzek na jej ramieniu, chwost jego czapki połaskotał Amalię w plecy.

\- No, to musimy poszukać czegoś innego do roboty – powiedział raźno – Na pewno dobrze się czujesz?

\- Ooj, Yugo, nawet się nie potłukłam.

\- Mmm…

Amalia stłumiła westchnienie. Siedziała z Yugo w ogrodzie, on z nią rozmawiał, wszystko było tak, jak chciała…

Tylko, że nie było.

Trawa była mokra, wiatr ziębił, promienie słońca piekły jej odsłonięte ramiona. Nagle Yugo zerwał się na nogi i pociągnął Amalię za sobą, zanim zdążyła pisnąć.

\- Wiem, czego potrzebujesz! Ruchu! Goń mnie!

I nie czekając na odpowiedź, śmignął między krzewy.

\- Yugo?

Otrząsając się, poczłapała za nim, choć szczerze mówiąc wcale nie miała na to ochoty. Było jej ciężko na żołądku, na sercu, a trawa strasznie ziębiła stopy.

* * *

Po raz pierwszy od kiedy była małą dziewczynką, Amalia zgubiła się w labiryncie pałacowych ogrodów.

\- Yugo?! Uch.

Odsunęła gałąź sprzed twarzy i wyszła na okrągłą polankę otoczoną plątaniną krzewów o dużych białych kwiatach i lśniących, ciemnozielonych liściach. Pośrodku wygięta w tańcu Dathura gapiła się na nią drewnianymi oczami. Gałąź odgięła się i trzepnęła Amalię w plecy.

\- Głupi krzak… Yugo! Jesteś tu?

Blask słońca przygasł nagle, jakby przysłonięty grubą chmurą, a księżniczka zadrżała i objęła się ramionami. Przejście do następnego ogrodowego pokoiku przysłaniały kwitnące pnącza, które Amalia machinalnie odsunęła na bok, pomstując w duchu na głupich projektantów, głupich ogrodników i głupich chłopców.

\- Yugo?

Jej stopy zakląskały w mokrej trawie.

\- Yugo!

\- Nie ma go tu, córeczko.

Cofnęła się, zaskoczona, a ojciec spojrzał na nią znad oparcia ławki. Zobaczyłaby go wcześniej, gdyby nie cień płaczącej wierzby, która stanowiła centralny punkt tej polanki.

\- Chodź, porozmawiaj ze staruszkiem.

Powoli, niepewnie, Amalia okrążyła ławkę, żeby stanąć przed ojcem, wykręcając sobie ręce za plecami.

\- Siadaj – powiedział i poklepał wyłożone mchem siedzisko obok siebie. Amalia przycupnęła na brzeżku ławki. Przez chwilę oboje milczeli.

\- Cieszę się, że wróciłaś cała do domu – powiedział wreszcie ojciec. Księżniczka otuliła się ramionami, nie odrywając wzroku od bladego kwiatka u stóp, smutnego jak kółko zębate.

\- Zaczynałem się już martwić, że wypłyniesz gdzieś we Frigoście i spowodujesz kryzys dyplomatyczny – zaśmiał się cicho ojciec, a Amalię zapiekły policzki.

\- To by było straszne – syknęła.

\- Na pewno niekorzystne dla naszej polityki.

\- Niekorzystne. Dla polityki.

\- Nie krzycz – zaczął ojciec, ale Amalia zerwała się na równe nogi.

\- To wszystko, co cię obchodzi? Ja się już nie liczę? Częściej widuję twojego sekretarza! Znam imiona dziewczyn strażników spod sali tronowej! Parę dni nie raczyłeś się do mnie odezwać! Może od razu mnie przehandluj za jakiś traktat o wydobyciu węgla!

Ze świstem nabrała powietrza.

\- Widzisz to drzewo, Amalio?

Zamrugała. Opuściła ręce, z niedowierzaniem patrząc na ojca.

\- Co?

\- Ma liście, prawda?

Amalia przewróciła oczami – Nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać-

\- Siadaj.

\- Nie, dziękuję.

\- Usiądź i przyjrzyj się drzewu. Widzisz je całe?

\- Nie mam ochoty na zagadki.

\- Widzisz je całe?

Amalia westchnęła. Opadła na ławkę, nagle strasznie zmęczona.

\- Nie. Tylko korę, gałęzie, liście.

\- Właśnie – powiedział ojciec poważnie – Nie widzisz korzeni, wiązek przewodzących, wielu innych części, które składają się na drzewo.

\- Tato…

\- A przecież bez nich drzewo uschnie.

\- Czy ja powiedziałam, że twoja praca jest nieważna?

\- Nie.

\- Po prostu – Amalia zapatrzyła się na własne dłonie, spoczywające na kolanach – ostatnio… tak jakbym wcale nie była częścią drzewa. Czuję się jak opadły liść.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Wszyscy mają coś do roboty…

\- A odwiedzałaś dzisiaj Drzewo Życia?

Przewróciła oczami. - Zaraz rano. Yugo mnie odprowadził, możesz go spytać.

\- Nie muszę, skoro mi powiedziałaś.

\- Ale poza tym kręcę się tylko po pałacu. Wszystkim przeszkadzam.

\- Od kiedy?

\- Co?

\- Od kiedy tak przeszkadzasz?

Przygryzła wargę.

\- Mówiłem wczoraj z Evą – dodał ojciec – i wspominała, że prawie cię nie widuje.

\- Jest zajęta – wzruszyła ramionami Amalia.

\- Nie ma czasu cię zabawiać?

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem!

Na twarzy ojca błąkał się łagodny uśmieszek. Amalia zjechała plecami po oparciu ławki. Gdzieś na czubku drzewa piwi zaniósł się świergotem.

\- Głupia jestem, co? - wymamrotała.

\- Ty to powiedziałaś.

\- Amalia? - krzewy zaszeleściły i wynurzył się Yugo w czapce zsuniętej na bakier. Zawahał się widząc króla, ale zaraz się otrząsnął i złożył formalny ukłon.

\- Dzień dobry.

\- Miło cię widzieć, Yugo – ojciec wstał z ławki – ale muszę już wracać do pracy. A ty, Amalio, mylisz się.

Zatrzepotała rzęsami.

\- Jesteś korzeniem, choć na razie małym. A kiedy usycha korzeń, choruje całe drzewo. Przemyśl to.

Przycisnął córkę na moment do szerokiej piersi i odszedł ścieżką do pałacu.

\- Jak to, korzeniem? - spytał Yugo, przysiadając się do Amalii.

\- Sama jeszcze do końca nie wiem.

Promienie słońca przebiły się wreszcie przez chmury, przeplatając gałązki wierzby miodowym blaskiem. Nawet blady kwiatek nabrał koloru.

\- Przepraszam, Yugo.

\- Za co?

Założyła pasmo włosów za ucho.

\- Że…

Nie muszę mu mówić, pomyślała, przygryzając wargę. Nie teraz.

\- Że się martwiłeś – zakończyła niezręcznie.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Czasem zdrowo jest się pomartwić.

Nie patrząc mu w oczy, Amalia podwinęła nogi pod siebie, łokieć oparła na zagłówku ławki i powiedziała – Nie dokończyłeś mi mówić o tych ruinach koło Emelki.

Przez moment wyglądał na spłoszonego, potem się roześmiał, trąc ręką kark.

\- Zapomniałem. A co, chcesz posłuchać?

\- Bardzo – i to była szczera prawda.

* * *

Niebieski rąbek kocyka ładnie kontrastował z kosmykiem rudych włosków.

\- Jej też się podoba – zawyrokował Yugo z niezachwianą pewnością. Niemowlę zagulgotało, westchnęło i zamknęło oczka.

\- Oczywiście – Eva uśmiechnęła się do Amalii, która nagle poczuła, że palą ją policzki.

Siedziały na ławce pod pomnikiem, z Miśkiem rozciągniętym w trawie u stóp i Yugo przycupniętym niestabilnie na oparciu. Trochę dalej drzemał Adamai, a Grougal i Chibi, pod czujnym okiem Aliberta, czaili się jeden na drugiego, przewracali i tarzali, śmiejąc się i pokrzykując. Amalia westchnęła.

\- Gdyby tak mogło być zawsze.

\- Zanudziłabyś się – zauważył trzeźwo Yugo.

\- Pf. I tak się zanudzę, jak wyjedziecie. Nie moglibyście zostać jeszcze jeden dzień?

\- Dzięki – mruknęła z uśmiechem Eva, a Yugo zapewnił – Będziemy pisać.

\- Macie już dla niej imię? - zmieniła temat Amalia.

Misiek jęknął.

\- Wszystko, co ja wymyślam, Evie się nie podoba, a to, co jej się podoba, jest za długie albo dziwaczne.

\- Czyli nie – podsumował Yugo, kiwając się na oparciu ławki.

Amalia spojrzała na małą buzię, zwieńczoną rudym kosmykiem i o wiele gładszą i mniej czerwoną, niż zapamiętała.

\- Ty masz długie imię – zauważyła.

\- Które wszyscy skracają, albo w ogóle zmieniają.

\- Mhm.

Zgnieciona trawa pachniała ciepłem i latem. Amalia wyobraziła sobie rudowłosą dziewczynę idącą przez łąkę w pełnym blasku słońca, na spotkanie z przeznaczeniem. Świetliście białą tunikę i błysk stali w ręku.

\- Darcy – powiedziała.

Eva przechyliła głowę. Yugo ostrożnie zsunął się z oparcia na wyłożone mchem siedzisko.

\- Darcy… - powtórzył Misiek – Mmm. Darcy. Ładnie. Da się zawołać.

\- Co ty na to, młoda damo? - spytała Eva czule.

Dziewczynka popatrzyła na Amalię małymi oczkami szarobrązowego koloru, zupełnie podobnymi do oczu jej ojca i uśmiechnęła się bezzębnie.

\- A więc Darcy – zdecydowała jej matka.

\- Cześć, Darcy – powiedział Yugo, wyglądając Amalii przez ramię. Objął ją przy tym w talii, jakby to była najnaturalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem.

\- Darcy – powtórzyła Amalia, splatając dłoń z wolną dłonią Yugo.

\- Lee! - powiedziała mała iopka zdecydowanie.


End file.
